Recueil de poèmes l'attaque des titans
by KidOtaku-Ackerman
Summary: Ceci est un recueil de "poèmes" de l'attaque des titans. ATTENTION : Je ne suis pas une poète mais j'ai tenue à partager mes textes (ou plutot mes délires) que j'ai fais en cours de math #élève sérieuse.
1. Vole

Vole, vole, vole

Encore et encore

Sans avoir les limites des murs

Traverse les nuages

Suis la route du soleil

Jusqu'à toucher cet horizon inconnu

Jusqu'à faire tomber les chaines d'acier

Portée par les ailes de la liberté

Vole,vole,vole

"Envole-toi Petra"


	2. Poème N2

Grandeur imposante,

Mort terrifiante,

Tu impose la peur,

Fait régner la terreur,

A nous le malheur,

Mais bientôt le bonheur,

Arrive les explorateurs,

Ils vous vaincront,

Eux, soldats du bataillon,

Soldats de l'humanité,

Près a se sacrifier,

Pour la liberté,

Lors de vos expéditions,

Vous tués ces abominations.


	3. Tranche

(inspiré de Birth of Livai)

Tranche,

Encore et encore,

Ecoute le hurlement bestial,

Encore et encore,

Ressent le sang giclé sur ton visage,

Se répandre sur ton corps,

Encore et encore,

Tranche,

Entaille, découpe,

Fais souffrir et tue,

Tranche,

Sa nuque

Le corps s'écroule,

Le titan sans vie s'effondre

Tranche,

Ta douleur


	4. Tic Tac

Tic tac

Le temps nous est compté

Tic Tac

Le temps semble s'arreter

Tic Tac

Dans ta gorge un son bloqué

Tic Tac

Devant toi tu vois, un corps s'effondrer

Tic Tac

La fin de l'humanité.


	5. Poème N5

Oui, je l'avoue, je n'avais pas d'idées pour le titre XD. En tout cas voila un nouveau "poème".

Je tenais surtout à dire que pour ceux qui lisent ma fanfic "Promenons nous dans les bois Werewolf Levi x OcLuna" Que je n'ai pas le temps de publier en ce moment car j'avais le brevet à réviser. Je ne tarderais pas à poster, promis. Merci.

Parce que notre haine nous envahi,

Notre corps tout entier frémit,

A l'idée de se battre contre l'ennemie,

Ces monstres qui ne vivent que pour tuer,

Aujourd'hui nous leurs feront payer.


	6. Ces yeux perçants

p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Ces yeux perçants/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Regarder les corps en sang/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Au milieu de ce désastre/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Se trouver l'auteur du massacre/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Sa respiration s'était arrêtée/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Les sons, dans sa gorge, bloqués /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Tandis que le monstre se retourner/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Lui il l'attaquait/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Tel un démon enragé/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Sa chair il vint tailler/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Un cri de douleur il voulait l'entendre crier/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Tandis que sa voix hurler/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"La peine des êtres arrachés/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Et cette dur réalité/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"Il doit l'affronter/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"De son regard grisant/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"span style="font-family: Arial, sans-serif;"De ses yeux perçants. /span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;" /p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0cm;"Encore un inspiré de Birth of Levi. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !/p 


	7. Poème N7

Écrasé,

Cette espoir que nous avons forgé

Anéanti,

Nos escouades, nos amis

Acre,

L'odeur du sang, du massacre

Sans lendemain,

Notre destin prend fin...


	8. Poème N8

Ombres chancelantes

Noms effacés, oubliés

Tant d'années durant

Nos frères mourant

Hurlait à la mort

Le visage couvert de sang

Leur sang donné

Pour la gloire d'une humanité

Dont certain, bourgeois et autre rois,

N'ont point mérités leur liberté

N'ayant pas été ce sacrifié

Contrairement à ses âmes de bonté

Qui nous ont sauvés

Aujourd'hui enfin, le corps hors du mur, inspirant l'air frais

Marchant sereinement, sans crainte

Grace a ses héros réticents


	9. Poème N9

Chacun d'entre eux  
Donner leur coeur  
Face a la menace

Lorsqu'un compagnon tomber  
Un autre venait le venger  
Solidaire et déterminer  
Ils était la fierté de l'humanité

Chacun d'entre eux  
Avait réaliser le voeux de bonheur  
Détruit la menace

Le mur avait céder  
Les titans exterminés  
L'humanité libérée  
La joie de vivre retrouvée


	10. L'air et le vent

Qui avait-il de mieux que la sensation,

De l'air glissant,

Le long de votre corps,

L'impression que le vent,

Vous donnez des palpitations,

Encore et encore

C'est une chose merveilleuse,

Lorsque que vous vous élancé,

Fermez vos paupières et écoutez,

Le murmure de la brise,

Echo de la force du vent,

L'air passe dans vos cheveux et glisse sur vos joues,

Les rayon du soleil,

Si près,

Caresse votre visage inondé de joie,

Toujours plus haut, toujours plus vite,

L'air file, le vent se tonifie,

Et enfin, le vide se rapproche dans votre dos,

Et jusqu'au dernier moment vous profiter du vol des oiseaux,

Avant de vous rattraper,

Rouvrez vos prunelles étincelantes,

Finis d'être bercer,

L'heure du combat est arrivé.


	11. Endors-toi (Part 1)

C'est maintenant l'heure

De retrouver ceux que l'on aime

Laissons là la peur,

La tristesse, la rancœur,

Le froid et l'horreur,

Laissons nous emporter

Par une lumière chaleureuse

Se retrouver happer dans les bras

Des êtres perdus

Pour vivre la fin de notre vie

La fin de notre monde

Endors toi mon enfant

Demain tu te réveillera

Dans un monde meilleur...

 **Poème en deux parties, la seconde sera en UA**


	12. Réveille toi (Part 2)

**Deuxième partie de endors-toi (Part )**

* * *

C'est maintenant l'heure

De retrouver ceux que l'on aime

Retrouvons la joie

Le rire et les amours

La chaleur et le réconfort

La lumière traverse les rideaux

Inonde la pièce

Tes paupières lourdes trembles

Tu retrouvera ta famille, tes amis

Tu ouvres lentement les yeux

Sourit

Réveille toi mon enfant

aujourd'hui tu te réveille

Dans un monde meilleur

Commence une nouvelle vie

...

Malgré certaines horreur qui ne s'effaceront jamais.

* * *

 **Oui j'ai rajouter un vers à la fin qui gâche tout le réconfort mais fallait bien que je continues sur ma pensée tragique XD**


End file.
